leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Liepard (Pokémon)
|} Liepard (Japanese: レパルダス Lepardas) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 20. Biology Liepard is a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. Its fur patterning is considered attractive to many s. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs are yellow, and each small paw has a pale pink pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. It has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip. Liepard has well-developed muscles that allows it to run silently and strike opponents from behind. It has also been known to vanish and reappear without warning. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A Liepard was set to appear in BW023 (unaired) and BW024 (unaired), under the ownership of Team Plasma. However, the episodes were postponed indefinitely due to the . Liepard made its official main series debut in Lost at the League!, under the ownership of Stephan. In the next episode, it battled , but lost to 's . A Liepard appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! and Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, under the ownership of Aldith. It was used to battle Jessie's Woobat and James's Amoonguss. In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, Liepard and Barret's battled Jessie and James, but both were caught in their trap. s own multiple Liepard, one of which appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. They made further appearances in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!, and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. Shinobu used a Liepard to defend the Ninja Village in A Festival of Decisions!; it was able to defeat a with a . Bryony used a Liepard, which debuted in Meeting at Terminus Cave!. In that episode, it battled Ash's Pikachu and , and was eventually defeated by the latter when it transformed into its Ash-Greninja form. It reappeared in Coming Apart at the Dreams!, where it was defeated in a battle with , Clembot, and Blaziken Mask's Pokémon. Minor appearances Multiple Liepard debuted in the opening sequence of Black—Victini and Reshiram. A Liepard appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, under the ownership of Misaki. It was seen battling 's in the Roshan City Pokémon Center and winning. Another Liepard appeared during the legend. A Trainer's Liepard appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! as one of the cruise ship passengers. Another Liepard also appeared in a fantasy in the same episode. Pokédex entries ]] In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Liepard appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of a . It surrounded , Hugh, and Cheren aboard the Plasma Frigate. In Pokémon Generations A Liepard appeared in The Uprising, under the ownership of some s. It was used to battle Iris and the Unova Gym Leaders at N's Castle. Multiple Liepard appeared in The Frozen World, also under the ownership of Team Plasma Grunts. It battled Drayden's alongside Zinzolin's and . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga battled a Liepard in Battle at the Dreamyard using his Tep where he was able to defeat it using . A Trainer's Liepard appeared in Drawing Bridges. Team Flare scientist Bryony owns a Liepard in X-actly What They Wanted. Team Flare owns multiple Liepard, which first appeared in Rhyhorn Charges. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and Dreamyard (Ruins; )}} , , , and , Dreamyard Routes and (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} , Friend Safari (Dark)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 87 Nacht Carnival: Stage 513}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Se Jun's Liepard|Korean|South Korea|20|August 31 to September 1, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Se Jun's Liepard}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20||'}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||'}} |Pay Day|Normal|Physical|40|100|20}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=510 |name2=Liepard |type1-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Liepard is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 446. Origin Liepard has traits of housecats and s. It could also draw inspiration from spotted wildcats like the , , and . It may also be based on a , a hybrid between a domestic cat and a serval. It also slightly resembles a , because of its dark coloration and the fact that spots on a panther's coat can be seen if examined closely. Name origin Liepard is a combination of ''lie and leopard. Lepardas is a combination of leopard and πάρδος párdos (Greek for leopard). In other languages |de=Kleoparda|demeaning=From and Leopard |fr=Léopardus|frmeaning=Latin for leopard and |es=Liepard|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Liepard|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=레파르다스 Lepardas|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=酷豹 Kùbào|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Ruthless leopard". |ru=Лайпард Laypard|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Kleoparda es:Liepard fr:Léopardus it:Liepard ja:レパルダス zh:酷豹